Saying goodbye
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Yugi is sick of Yami and deatroys any trace of his old life and leaves Domino...forever. can a certain brunette bring him back? Seto/Yugi Slash. Warnings for mature themes
1. Chapter 1

**Saying goodbye **

**Chapter 1**

This is in Yugi's POV and he is talking to Yami.

_Italics _mean Yami to Yugi mind link

"blah blah " means Yugi replying. Yami can't read his thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You smirk at me, looking so superior I have to laugh.

_Why are you laughing? Do I look funny to you?_

I remain silent. You growl in frustration.

_Answer me! You cannot ignore the pharaoh! I could order your death in a second!_

"This is the 21st century, get with the times! This is not your Egypt" I reply.

_How dare you defy me?_

How quickly you forget that I am your host. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been released from your puzzle all those years ago. I almost wish I hadn't released you.

_Answer me!_

I remain silent, just to annoy you that much more. Poor pharaoh doesn't know his place, or remember his host.

_Stupid hikari, you can't do anything to me! You are just a weak pathetic hikari._

That is where you are wrong. I could do many things to harm you. I could kill my body and free my soul from your control or…

_If it weren't for me you would be a nothing, like all the other pathetic nothings out there. You would never win a tournament. You would never be the game king._

I could destroy your holder. Besides who says I wanted to win tournaments? It was more fun when it was just friends. I don't want to be the games king.

"That is your dream, not mine."

_You never wanted to taste the sweet nectar of victory or crush your enemy without so much as lifting a finger?_

"No, I never wanted this." I take the puzzle of my neck.

_What are you doing with that?_

"Goodbye pharaoh. Farewell Yami" I chuck the puzzle as hard as I can, It hits the floor with a thud.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! How could you? _

"This is for the lack of respect. This is for taking all my friends. This is for everything you put me through."

It is satisfying to see the puzzle break into smaller pieces. It is satisfying to watch you break my pharaoh. You w ho stand so high and mighty being taken down at last.

_I'm sorry. If you save me I will treat you better. I beg of you._

"Beg pharaoh, beg for your life. I hate you."

_You will regret it _comes your final words as you disappear into nothing.

I laugh and gather all the pieces and place them in the box.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba, Yugi Moto is here to see you" the secretary says fearfully.

"Ask the brat what he wants. I'm a very busy man" replies Seto coldly.

"He says he has a box for you."

"Let him in"

The woman leaves and Yugi walks in carrying a gold box with Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"What do you want Yugi?" asks Seto sharply.

"Seto I need you to hide this box from everyone. In it is the piece of the millennium puzzle. No one must uncover it."

"Why? I though you and Yami were pals."

"Yeah…not anymore. That manipulative son of a bitch ruined me and I don't want the same fate for others."

"So you want me to store it in a safe?"

"Yes. Don't bother contacting me again."

"Why?"

"Oh and you can be games king now"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Actually better than ever before"

"Take my title and my deck. Hide the puzzle as it is no longer mine. Forget me" he passed Seto the deck and the box.

"Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi poured gasoline around the shop making sure not to miss a spot. He had a small bag of his stuff on his back.

"Goodbye" he said.

He lit a match and tossed it in when he had retreated to safety. He watch freed at last as he saw his childhood home be consumed by flames.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School was long over but the principal was still in. Yugi pulled several envelopes for the school to give to his friends. Later that day he had signed out of school for the last time simply saying he "had to leave".

The woman at the desk looked surprised but accepted the envelopes and promised they would reach his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Flight 228 is boarding. I repeat, flight 228 is boarding. Passengers please go to gate E." An automated voice said.

Yugi got up off the old plastic seat and made his way to gate E. A worker checked his ticket and he was allowed to board.

"Last call. Flight 228 is boarding. Passengers please go to gate E. The plane will leave in 10 minutes" the automated voice prompted.

As the minutes passed Yugi watch hurried mothers with dawdling children come on as well as stressed looking business people talking into there mobiles.

Finally he felt the plane move and relaxed. 'Goodbye Domino. Goodbye old friends. Good riddance Yami'


	2. Chapter 2

**Saying goodbye **

**Chapter 2 **

**The letters**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Er my fuking word is screwy….anyway another update just coz I feel like it. Aren't you just lucky?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tea, Tristan, Joey and Ryou arrived at school. No one had noticed that Yugi was gone.

"Did you see the new girl at the mall yesterday? She totally beat your high score Tea!" Tristan said.

"Yea, she defeated the hard level like it was nothing. She even beat the move you always have trouble with." Joey added.

"I saw her. That slut! Did you see her hideous dress she was wearing?" Tea added with disgust. Really she was jealous and had no dirt on her.

"Huh?" said the two boys in unison. They had been too bust staring at other things about her (_cough_ **boobs** _cough_).

"Forget it. I'll challenge her to a dance off. Then we will see who the best is." She said.

"Have any of you seen Yugi?" asked Ryou.

"He might be running late" said Joey distracted. He wasn't even paying attention. That showed what a great friend he was!

It was period 2 already and Ryou was worried. He dialed Yugi's home. The phone didn't even ring. Instead a automated voice said "The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Check the number and try again."

Ryou had tried three times but got the same unhelpful reply. He was really worried now.

/Bakura could you see if you can contact Yami/

_/Why would I do that/_

/I'm worried about Yugi/

_/Fine. I'll see if that dumb pharaoh is around/_

/Thanks/

_/That's strange. I can't find him. His disappeared/_

/Are you sure/

_/Yeah, I think his gone for good/_

/No luck there I guess. Thanks for your help anyway. /

"Would Ryou Bakura, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Set Kaiba go to front office immediately?" a voice over said. The requested children got up and walked to the front office.

Seto was puzzled, why would his name be called with that of the 'happy cheerleader squad'? Was he in trouble?

The office lady went to the group and handed out a few letters. Everyone looked confusedly at the unmarked letters, except for there names in bold print and neatly typed.

Each letter read different. Joeys read "Dear Joey, I have left Domino. Do not contact me for I have no number to call or address to which you may send letters. This is a letter to inform you of my departure and tell you not to worry. I bet you didn't even notice I was gone _friend_, sincerely Yugi Moto."

The others read similar with extra or less detail than Joeys. Teas contained less detail if that was possible and was written in scathing tone. Tristan was written in similar detail to Joeys. Ryou read that Yugi had fled to America because his friends had mistreated him. He read Yami had been destroyed and locked away but the location was not revealed. He told of a private address that only he could post to but never visit.

Seto's had read similar to Ryou's except it included a number that only Seto and Mokoba could call. Included was the reason that he had given up his title and puzzle and why it had to be hidden. Tell no one where it was hidden he had written.

There was silence. "I can't believe that runts gone! Finally!" Joey yelled out overjoyed.

"Yeah we can finally have fun" Tristan agreed.

Seto growled and resisted the urge to punch them. Why he was so defensive of Yugi was a mystery. He put it down to the fact Yugi had trusted so much information to him. Ryou was sad.

/We know what happened to Yami now/

_/Yeah…sad really. I miss him already/_


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi watched as he got off the place. Family's hugged and fare welled each embracing the other with affection. He smirked at them and walked down the street.

On a TV the news was on. Yugi never cared for the news but this time it drew his attention.

"The top duelist in Japan has disappeared. That's right folks, the great Yugi Moto has fled Domino city for unknown reasons. A video clip of one of his many victories showed.

_Son of a bitch! Does everything have to remind me of Yami? _He thought.

"Here is one of his close friends that helped him win his tournaments, Tea Gardner" the screen switched to reveal her.

_Bitch! How dare she?!_

"We went out and by the time we went to check if he was home it was ash. He had burned down his grandpa's shop. We checked for anyone alive but found nothing. For all we know he could be dead." Teas said on the screen.

"Did you find any personal items that might hold a clue? Any notes?" asked the reporter.

"We found his puzzle on the edge of a cliff. He left in a hurry. Maybe he fell over? He left us notes. All of us. But it only said he was leaving, no details of where or why." She explained.

"So you r telling me that he jumped, got burned to death and ran away?"

"They are possible"

The news reporter ended his report and Yugi felt his phone vibrate. Checking the id he flipped it up. "Hey Kaiba"

"Were you watching the news just then?" Kaiba asked angry.

"Yeah, I swear I'm gonna kill Tea for that!" he said angrily

"Tell Ryou and Bakura I'm not dead. I gotta go before anyone recognizes me" he hurried.

Yugi found a hotel and checked in.


End file.
